Cover Girl
by harrynaturefan2
Summary: Collection of Peddie one shots (because you can never have too many). Includes much fluff and each chapter is based off a song.


Hello! This is my first time writing a fanfic after two years. I hope you guys like this one shot. I wonder if I should make this completely of one shots based off songs

* * *

"_**I don't know why you always get so insecure  
I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror  
And why won't you believe me when I say  
That to me you get more beautiful, everyday"  
**__\- Big Time Rush_

* * *

_Insecurities_

Something she was always guilty of. Crunchy hair, piercing eyes, pale skin that almost made her look like a ghost. Sighing, she put down her eyeliner down and applied another coat of foundation to hide her red spots that she always got _this_ time on month. Glancing at the magazine next to her, Patricia heaved another sigh. Everything about the girl on the front seemed beautiful, at least in Patricia's eyes. Long silky hair, perfectly tanned skin, and no pimples whatsoever (unlike Patricia's face that could never get a break from zits). Averting her eyes from the colorful cover, Patricia put a piece of flyaway hair behind her ear and looked at the mirror one last time. Looking at the brand new pimple on her nose, she scrunched at her reflection. _What could he possibly see in me? I'm not nice, taking in the account of times I abuse him and pour drinks over his head. _Her mind began swarming with questions.

"Hey, you ready for our date?" Eddie cheerfully questioned as he barged into her room (not that she cared anyway since there wasn't really any time where Eddie actually knocked). Her thoughts were interrupted by the idiotic grin on his face and the whistling that came through his mouth. He never failed to make her smile with his open happy personality that could brighten anybody's day up. She was lucky to have him, which made her question even more.

"Ya, one sec," Patricia replied softly. Checking her phone, she looked at her reflection. Sighing again, she looked up.

"I don't get it," she said, barely registered under a whisper, trying to avoid his eyes.

"What?"

"Why you like me? Out of all people. I mean, I'm clearly not like all the girls you ever dated. And I sure as hell don't look as pretty as them or as popular. And you're just so amazing and so sweet to me and I act like such a douche and it just-I," she rambled and sighed again for what felt like the umpteenth time today. His forehead scrunched with confusion as he took her words into careful consideration. Never in his life had he met someone as complicated as Patricia. Not that he was complaining though, in fact he was doing the exact opposite of that. He knew how she liked to have walls up to hide her true self when she met people, and that was something he respected.

He chuckled softly. "I don't get it either. I don't get why you're so hard on yourself. Why you think so low, when you're really everything, my whole world. How someone who makes others so happy could feel that way about herself." Leaning forward, he caressed her cheek delicately. "How you're so pretty that it hurts. How someone could be so beautiful but not realize it. And just for a clarification, you _do not_ act like a douche" Interlocking his hands with hers, he played with her fingers. Affection was something he loved to do, especially with Patricia. He loved to make her feel - well - _loved, _because she truly deserved it.

Looking down, Patricia blushed (although there wasn't any one time that she hadn't in front of Eddie and his extremely sappy lines). "Thank you for your poetry Mr. Feminine Writer." She meant it to be sarcastic, but she really did feel flattered and amazed on how he can go from flirty and fun Eddie to the next Shakespeare in the snap of a finger. It was something she truly valued in him.

Enveloping her into a bear hug, he stroked her luscious hair and still couldn't understand how her skin could always be so warm, especially now during the wintertime. "I know you hate it when I spew out mushy line as you but I don't think you understand how happy you make me feel. How much my life has changed after you came. You're beautiful, and I want to always remember that."

Patricia's heart fluttered with butterflies. He could still make her feel this way even this far into their relationship. Taking her tender face in his hands, he gave a sweet kiss.

* * *

"Shut up!"

"It's true. I'm not kidding." The two were looking at Eddie's childhood photos and little did Patricia know he dressed up as a princess for Halloween when he was four (in which he then insisted that it was because his mom couldn't bother with buying a new costume so he got it from his cousin). The two also skipped their date but, at least to Patricia, this was much better.

Hearing her sweet laugh, the smile on the blond's face grew even bigger (if that was even possible). _What could she possibly not see in herself?_

"Oh, I almost forgot. You won't be needing this. After all, you're _my_ CoverGirl," he said while flinging her CoverGirl magazine into the trashcan much to her protests.


End file.
